The Greatest Weapon: Vindication
by Cornys
Summary: The Greatest Weapon has been unleashed and now all heck threatens to break loose! With Spyro contained, they think that the Greatest Weapon cannot affect them. Little do they know what The Greatest Weapon is. See inside:
1. The Weapon Within

_**The Greatest Weapon: Vindication**_

_Previously on The Greatest Weapon:_

Morning blew through the curtained window and gently aroused Spyro from a peaceful sleep. Cynder beside him remained in her state of slumber, as Spyro looked at her. In the pale light her scales were ever so beautiful.

In the days that followed the 'Dawn of the Dragon' the couple was unable to get down to business. Something was keeping them from being together. Invisible walls seamed to keep the two from getting too close. As though they were not meant to be, as though they were not even supposed to know one another.

Spyro finally arrived at the Dinning Hall and leaned down to the ordering window. "Good morning, Walter" he said to the mole at the counter waking him from a shallow sleep.

He opened his eyes and blinked them a few times "Hey good morning Spyro! Where is 'zee dragoness?"

"She is still asleep this morning."

"Worn out and in need of her beauty sleep from a long night with you sir, eh?"

Spyro chuckled "Not quite,"

"What's the matter with you? Give the girl what z'ee wants! Don't you see it?"

Walter considered Spyro for a moment "You know what's going to happen don't you Spyro?"

"No, what do you mean?" Spyro asked shocked.

"With Cynder,"

"What about her?"

"Well, once these new comers get here you will suddenly faced with competition. Right now you are the only male in her life, she has no other options. She has no option but to stay with you, but if you do not come forward and show here something soon enough she will be walking right away from you and into somebody else's arms"

"I...I"

"Yes you make your excuses now, but don't you ever say that you didn't see it coming."

* * *

"Spyro, I want you to understand that some of those that will be returning may not harbor the best of feelings for you. Though their feelings will be concealed in light of your recent actions I must ask you to keep your special abilities condemned. Should you be too head-strong with your powers then problems may arise. I'm sure that you understand." Terrador explained to Spyro.

* * *

Spyro saw this as another opportunity to say something cute. To say something that would pull them closer together, and now that the parties had began to arrive it was ever more desperate. "You know, ever since I woke back-up I have been slowly reliving those final moments… and… and well, I really don't know how to say this…"

"Say what?"

"It's just that… I feel the same way."

"Oh, Spyro!" she exclaimed as she clasped a hold of him and pecked him on the cheek. "I was only hoping that you would say this sooner!" she pulled back from him "I love you"

"I love you too, Cyn."

* * *

The sight of another dragon his age sparked off Spyro's nervousness. Though he did not show it he was rather nervous. He stared at them. Or at least he thought that it was them. Or was it just him? Or just her? He traced his eyes and he could not tell for sure.

"Hello,"

"Hey," Cynder said with a little emphasis.

"Hello" Spyro said almost dutifully.

"I am Beacon" he said proudly.

"My name is Cynder" she announced.

"I'm Spyro" Spyro replied.

Spyro noticed that Beacon's tail sloshed back and fourth in the air silently. Just that same way that Cynder's did at that moment. The same way that it had when he told her that he had felt the same way as she did only a few minutes earlier.

"Yes, yes, I know this. I have heard much about the both of you from my parents and grandmother. They speak highly of both of you."

"Do they?" Cynder asked in surprise.

"Oh yes, very much indeed."

"Wow." Cynder replied nearly flattered. "They may be the only ones though. Seems like every where that we go we are hindered by those who do not think so much."

Spyro turned back to Cynder and found her eyes resting upon Beacon. He quickly turned back around, but Beacon followed his gaze and found the same thing. "Whoa, Cynder. What are you looking at?"

"Well, you I guess" she said blushing. Spyro, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, did so too.

"I wouldn't have minded that if you had asked me you know?" Beacon said jokingly.

"Oh," Cynder said laughing, "can I then?"

"Yeah, as much as you want"

* * *

"Hello," Spyro said landing a few yards away from the scarlet colored dragoness "I am Spyro," he said "The guardians are currently consulting with other's. They should be back any time now"

"Oh, good" she said turning towards him. "I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Shandra. So, they are all alright?"

"All, but Ignitus. We lost him to the cause. I am sorry"

"Oh, Ignitus? No! How exactly was he lost?"

"Well, it was…" Spyro began but he soon found himself tearing up "I'm sorry… I don't think I can recount the experience… It is…too fresh in my mind. We are having a meeting to cover all of this at five o'clock tonight… I'm sure they will have a recount of all that has happened there."

"Oh, Spyro! Please, you must tell me now! I must know!"

"I am sorry… It… It's just too painful for me right now"

"How do you think I feel!? To be his mate!?"

* * *

"You want to help me give Beacon a tour of Warfang?"

"Oh, well…" Spyro knew what his duty was as the savior of his race, but he couldn't allow that to take hold of his entire life. He had his own freedom. But then again, he felt that he somehow owed this to his race. "…you know that I'd love too, but I don't think that I can. The guardians want me to meet the arrivals as they come in. I guess I owe them this much to them at least."

"Oh," Cynder said dropping her head in disappointment. "So, I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yeah," Spyro replied to her with a slight smile.

* * *

Cynder and Beacon still sat at the table hours after they had finished their meals. The Evening had set in on the room and now they were accompanied by a few elders who sat at other tables.

"Can I see your quarters?" Beacon asked Cynder casually.

Cynder thought it over for a moment. So far she had not hindered his movements, he had become all too comfortable with her. He took her as a push over! She knew all to well what the bedroom meant to relationships.

"No, I'd rather not to be honest with you." Cynder replied.

* * *

A life size apparition of a familiar friend manifested it's self in the center of the room. "Ignitus?" Shandra asked.

"Yes, it is" Shandra got up from the bed and grasped the apparition as it materialized into an object. Ignitus rested his head affectionately upon her shoulder as she cried into his.

They dismembered their embrace and stood feet apart. Spyro walked up close to the former Fire Guardian. "I am sorry that it has had to turn out this way. Long had I dreamed of these days. Not being able to be there for the both of you eats at my skin."

Spyro stood with his jaw open. Of all of the things that could have happened when he decided to visit his chamber's one last time, this was not on the list.

"I, I, don't know what to say, Ignitus"

"Watch over Spyro and Cynder for me. Do not allow anything to happen to them. They are still in danger in more ways than what you may know, Shandra. Do not underestimate _any _threat. Now seeing only some of what they had to endure I'm sure you could not let anything further to happen to them. They are heros. In every sense of the word."

* * *

"You seem to be a little happier than most mornings. That and, you have a red mark upon the beginning of your tail. Don't think I don't know what you have been doing. Walter has his ways to find out everything. Z'ee should know that by now."

"What? There's a red mark?" she asked trying to turn around and get a look for herself. The attempt was pointless however.

"Yes, there is. Not obvious, but from seeing you everyday for the last few weeks any differences are more noticeable to z'ee trained eyes of mine. That Beacon guy got under the covers with you didn't he?"

Cynder laughed at the question "No, I think you have gotten the wrong dragon!"

"Oh? So Spyro has finally cut to the chase and knocked you up!? A thousand congratulations to you and him. I was wondering if it would ever happen. This could be the greatest day in the whole history of your race!"

Cynder blushed at the publicity of such matters. She could feel the eyes upon them. "Please keep it down." Cynder asked of Walter.

"Hey, Cynder!" she heard a familiar male voice burst out from behind her. She turned around and found Beacon pulling out the chair beside her and sitting down.

"Oh, hey" she said startled. "How you liking the city?" she asked conversationally.

"It's pretty nice. Getting to see all kinds of new people. It's pretty exciting really."

"Yeah, I haven't really gotten to go around the town very much since everybody has arrived." Cynder said.

"Oh, it's too bad. There are a lot of new and interesting people around here." Beacon commented. "But you are the most interesting of them all" he said with a wink.

There was something about him that she just could not put her finger on. He intrigued her beyond anything ever had done to her before. What ever this feeling was it had allowed her to completely forget all that had happened between them the previous day.

Maybe what he had intended by that question the day before was completely harmless anyhow, but she had to admit that he was really sexy.

* * *

Shandra just smiled back at him as a reply. "Well, I guess you could follow me half way there if you'd like," She said with a smile. "but I'm sure that you'd rather stay here and get some more time with Cynder wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I couldn't leave her here."

Shandra unfolded her wings and stretched out her tail. "Well, Spyro. I guess I had better be going the sun is setting all ready."

"Tell Ignitus 'hi' for me"

"I will, and until again, Spyro, may the ancestors be with you."

* * *

Spyro stepped straight up to the ordering counter and found Walter. "Hey! There z'ee is! Spyro himself. Officially now the mate of Cynder!"

"What? How the heck did you know that?"

"I have my sources." He said with a wink.

Spyro could feel the eyes upon him from behind. Everybody in the room had to be looking at him. He was different from all of the rest of them, why wouldn't they look at him a little differently at first?

"Hey!" someone said from behind. "Hey you evil beast!"

Spyro turned towards the yelling and found that it came not from a younger dragon, but from an older adult dragon. "Yeah you! What the hell are you doing living amongst the rest of us? Shouldn't you go and aid those apes and goblins of yours against us? Or are you just spying on us for now and seeing how we would react?"

"You don't want to do this." Spyro discouraged. "I don't want to have to do this."

"That's because you have to get out of here and lead an attack against us!" he yelled back.

Spyro opened his mouth to speak, but was not supplied the time as his opposition swung his tail spikes around at Spyro. Spyro did not anticipate an attack, but briefly engaged dragon time and escaped the blow by mere inches.

Spyro stood where he had stopped and caught his breath momentarily. "Why do you do this?"

"For our entire race. To prevent the monstrosities that you will create."

"Whoa. What are z'ey doing!?" Walter exclaimed from his counter having just returned. "Cut it out, cut it out!" he pleaded.

"No! this has to happen!" the enemy proclaimed rearing back on his hind legs and threatening Spyro with his talons. Then dropped down upon Spyro before he knew what had hit him. Pain surrounded Spyro's body as it yearned for him to free himself. Spyro attempted to wriggle out but found it to be a futile effort. There was only one option left.

Spyro launched an ice shard through his adversary's skull. His body going instantly limp and allowing him to go free.

All of those in the room stared at the scene in dismay. Where had this all come from? Did Spyro do something wrong? Now what would become of this.

"Quick Spyro" Walter yelled at him hurriedly "Go next door and stay in the top level until somebody comes to get you before something else happens!"

* * *

It was silent within the halls of the apartment building. After all it was supposed to be empty with the exception of the bottom floors where the earliest of the arrivals were supposed to be staying.

Spyro sat there oblivious to the world as he soaked up the recent events of the day. The world had betrayed him. Just once he thought he had everything in his life headed in the right direction he had found a way to destroy that. Things were looking worse now than what they ever had been.

Somehow the world had backed him into a corner that he was not going to be able to get himself out of. His life had essentially just ended. The blood within his veins ran cold though laced with adrenaline. Destiny had taken him hostage. His life close at hand.

There was no escape from here.

There was nobody coming up the stairs, but there was an unexpected noise. The squeak of a mattress. Undeniably unique as the sound was it was unmistakable. Spyro slowly got up and made his way to the door of the room that he had expected it to be in. He placed his head to the door and listened to the noise as it squeaked at even intervals of a few seconds.

"Wow," a female voice said from behind the door. It sounded all so familiar.

"You, really like this don't you?" a male voice asked panting.

"Oh…" the female said again in a long abbreviated sigh.

Spyro burst down the door in anger and threw himself at the couple disturbing their sensual session. Spyro threw Cynder off of Beacon and onto the floor cracking the floor planks and nearly putting Cynder clear through them.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Spyro demanded glaring into Beacon's glowing fearful eyes.

"We, we."

"Exactly" Spyro screamed grabbing him by the horns and winging him across the room like a rag doll.

He hit the stone wall and slid to the ground.

"I'm… Sorry." Beacon chocked out through the pain as Spyro moved in on him once more.

"No you aren't! You knew EXACTLY what you were doing!"

Spyro grappled him by the member that was still deployed and attempted to throw him across the room once more only to have it break off in his hand in a bloody explosion. Beacon shrieked out in pain. "I guess you won't be needing that anymore anyhow!"

"Stop this Spyro!" she pleaded.

"There is nothing that can be done now!" Spyro proclaimed as his skin began to glow a dark black. His eyes glowing a bright light.

"You can't do this" Cynder pleaded only to find her self thrown onto the body of Beacon head first. The horns upon her head delved deep into Beacon allowing blood to spew from the large gashes in his body.

"You should have thought!" Spyro proclaimed moving ever closer to the two nearly motionless bodies that looked up at him in horror.

"You will pay for this dearly!" Spyro announced as a bright red began to emanate from his body and consume all that was around. Cynder tried to inch farther away from it, but her trauma's prevented her from escaping it.

"Spyro." she asked softly. "You don't have to do this. It doesn't have to end this way."

"I'm afraid you have left me no other option." Spyro provided.

The lifeless body of Beacon burst into flames as the heat devoured Beacon's body. Cynder found herself back up against the wall in avoidance.

"Spyro, I love you" she whispered as the fire began to engulf her entire body. Flames consumed all in sight.

* * *

"Spyro?!" Came a voice as it rounded the building and came over to him.

"Spyro, what has z'ee done?" Walter asked

"She had cheated on me, Walter. I… I just lost control of myself."

Walter whipped a tear from his face. "You mean that they are…?"

"Yes." Spyro uttered breifely closing his eyes in reflection

"How could z'ee ancestor's despi'ze us so?" Walter asked.

Spyro broke down upon Walter's furry shoulder. The final image of Cynder imprinted upon him mind. Cynder's final words of desperation echoing though his thoughts.

_"Spyro, I love you"_

**We now return to The Greatest Weapon  
_____________________________**

**Chapter 1  
The Weapon Within **

* * *

Spyro's blood turned to ice as he rotted away in the cage that they called prison. The massive nine-inch-thick bars that surrounded him on all sides blocked his ability to see anything outside in the city. In such a situation, most would have thought of escape, but Spyro refused. He knew that it wasn't possible anyhow; the ancestral bonds that held the cage together had been strengthened once every week by the most powerful of their race. It wouldn't be quite right to do that anyhow after what he had done, anything that was given to him he probably deserved. To take the life of the one who had loved him so, nothing could bring her back; nothing could reverse what he had done. The darkness that had given him the power to save the entire race, had also allowed him to destroy all.

The night moon hung high overhead and barely light up the cage enough to see his scorched toe nails. The soot that covered his entire body made his body a darker purple than what he normally was. It seemed symbolic to the way he was viewed by the city dwellers. He had gone from the great pedestal of a savior, to the deep cavern of murderer. In the matter of minutes, everything had been transformed.

Spyro looked into the sky and admitted all that he had done. Quietly he begged for the end to come upon him.

Ignitus whipped a tear away from his cheek before it could reach the book before him. "Come now dear," he comforted through his stifled outburst of emotion.

The ghost of Cynder eased into the room, her face marked red with a sum of emotion as the two met the other's glance and looked away in appreciation for the other's privacy.

Unanswered questions hung just inches from the surface. Ignitus had the answers, but there were not immediately fourth coming. "I wish that there was something more that I could have done, Cynder." He attempted to comfort her. She turned her face back towards his openly "Everything that I had ever hoped for had finally come to be!" she exasperated in self-frustration. ", and I was still wanting something more,"

"You were still young, Cynder, you weren't prepared for such decisions. Adolescence is supposed to be a turbulent time in your life, but events previous to your life had allowed such problems to escalate into what it did. There is nobody to blame. Nothing could have been done to prevent this, Cynder."

"I didn't have to have sex with Beacon!" she opposed.

"If, it would comfort you any, technically you did." Cynder squinted at him questioningly. "He had somehow found the ability to harness a strong telepathic influence upon those around him, though it wasn't able to stop Spyro in his mad rage, it was able to influence other decisions."

It all began to make sense now. She had always felt that her thoughts were just a little different when she was around him, and this new information justified this. "Why didn't you just tell me about this? I could have resisted!" she asked out of false anger.

"You would not have believed me. You were head over heels about him ever since you had first met. You think that if I told you Spyro had influenced your mind into loving him that you would believe me?"

"NO! All right? Quit it! This is too soon! I can't go through this right now! It's too hard for me! I CAN'T do this now!"

Ignitus whispered something to himself then spoke to Cynder. "You must move onto the spiritual world sometime soon. Until you do that you are free to observe the natural world." Ignitus replied turning away painfully. Such a young soul cast into this chasm of death alone, after such a glorious life, it didn't seem right.

* * *

Terrador stood atop of the temple and looked down upon the city central where Spyro had been locked up. The burnt building in the background and the horrible stench that filled the air told all that needed to be told. The Greatest Weapon's small mark on the city as a whole said everything that it needed to. The cage reminded them all what The Greatest Weapon was. For most, it stood for exactly what it was: Spyro murdering two innocent dragons. For Terrador, however, it served as a great lesson, a constant reminder of the Weapon's power. The power that was stored within them all, the power that was about to be released once again.

* * *

_A/N: I'd like to thank you all who have stuck to this story line through the tough and highly controversial ending to The Greatest Weapon. I kept to my promise of "To Be Continued" and I hope that you enjoy this one as much as you did the last one. Also guys please let me know what you think about the summery of the original entry. Once again I'd like to thank you all for writing, reading, and reviewing and making this site what it is. I'd like to especially thank YOU for reading this author's note at the very least. I can not explain how much you guys mean to me._

_Thank you,  
Cornys_

_(1 Whole Year of Cornys!)_

_(Text Re-edited 1-17-10)_


	2. Recurrence

_**The Greatest Weapon: Vindication**_

**Chapter 2  
Recurrence**

* * *

With the morning came the return of Spyro's publicity. By now, everybody in the town had to have known what had happened that previous evening, and anybody with an opinion seemed to be passing by the city central just to see it. Some who had the courage even came up to the cage, and offered their best insults; others would come up to Spyro's prison just to talk to him, or to encourage him a bit. In reality though Spyro wasn't in much a mood to hear it, he just wanted it to be over with, his justice served, and to be on with it. That didn't seem like it was going to happen though as nobody official had given him any word. What was there that they had to prove?

They could talk with Cynder probably if they had wanted to, that would be the quickest way to prove it. Though he dreaded his next meeting with Cynder he was ready for that to transpire too; her actions with Bacon were both ill-advised and spiting, but it wasn't like his were any better. How that meeting would come about and what would become of it was still unclear.

"Hello'z, Spyro." Walter said grimly to him from behind breaking Spyro's deep introspection.

"Hey, Walter" Spyro replied matching his tone.

Walter looked around as though for something to say, "You know when they are going to have the hearings yet?"

"Nobody has told me. I hope that it is soon though."

"Z'ee just wants it to be done and over with too. It was a shame that things have to come down to this isn't it?"

"Indeed."

Spyro could feel those around him staring him down, much like they had before his fight the previous day. Such feelings were unmistakable; something was about to happen.

* * *

Terrador stood before a large gathering at the temple, the wood podium that he leaned on strong beneath his paws as he raced to repair the peaceful assembly. "Cut it out!" he demanded of them. The noise died down a bit, but the fight towards the entryway was far from phased by his words. He leaped off of it and protracted him wings briefly to glide to his desired location. "Cut it out, now!" He ordered the two dueling dragons. They clearly ignored him.

He muttered to himself and then drove onto the pile and pulled them apart. The two parties stood opposite of him now, each still attempting to reach the other with any means possible; their attempts thwarted by Terrador. "Enough already," he said more calmly now, both now dulled their attacks. A guard raced through the crowd, and finally reached the scene.

Terrador made his way back through the crowd, and this time all was at rest. There was no indication that The Greatest Weapon was about to be released. Nobody in the audience could have expected it, but somewhere outside there was a dragon just getting ready to interrupt the peaceful meeting.

* * *

Spyro stared regrettably at Walter as he made his return to the cafeteria. He had let him down. He had taken all the trust that anybody had ever given him, and allowed himself to destroy all of that. If the guardians had been there at that moment what would they say to him? They assuredly wouldn't tell him that what he did was right; chances were that they had a different look on him now.

"Hey monstrous whelping!" a dragon yelled at him through the crowd. "You thought that you were going to come in here and destroy everything that we hold dear didn't you?! You are some freak of nature that should be disposed of in the most painful and unbearable way possible after what you did to Beacon and Cynder! For cries sake! She loved you for all that she had and you go and do something like this!"

Spyro glanced at him from the corner of his eye, somehow he agreed with him. Maybe he wasn't completely evil, but concerning everything else he was spot on. What had defined him as anything less than a monstrosity?

The confronter realized that his insults were not getting him anywhere, and this just ticked him off more. He stormed away from the cage after completing his thoughts. In his wake came another dragon up to the prison to offer his thoughts. In contrast however, this individual had only positive to say. "I am quite sorry about people like him. They are all really good at heart, it's just that power frightens them, makes them feel insecure. I'm sure that you would understand how they feel."

Spyro fully tuned towards his company and addressed him, "Thank you,"

* * *

Terrador took a question from the back row, "When will Spyro's execution take place?"

"There may not be an execution at this point we do not know; currently we can only say that the trial will be held tomorrow at this time in the city center. Anything that will happen as a result of this trial will be announced at the conclusion of the trial, until that time I cannot say when a punishment will be carried out."

"Will there be any way that the public will be able to influence the proceedings?"

"Once again I am inclined to say that this is not able to be discussed at this time as this will not be decided by me, but rather by the judge that this case gets appointed. I can guess that there will be an open forum at the conclusion of the deliberation, until a judge has been appointed though I cannot let on about anything more."

"Will the guardians be in favor of Spyro's defense or his prosecution?"

"We will not hold a side as we are unable to pick a side due to how close these events take place to our operation. Any judgment will willingly be carried out by the guardians as according to the historical rules of Warfang."

"Will there be any consideration to what Spyro has done for our kind in the punishment?"

"That will have to be decided upon by the judge, we will make an announcement as to who this judge will be following sunset tonight. Until then I ask that you leave us to decide upon a judge, thank you for coming."

Terrador turned around to leave when suddenly there was another uproar in the back of the temple. "That's it! This whole race has gone mad, and I think that it was time that I was crowned as a hero!" Suddenly there was a bright flash of red and an immense heat that could be felt. Terrador knew what was going on instantly, and acted out of instinct in the prevention of the devastation that was to occur.

He launched an earth shield at the dragon from which the energy came from and made it surround him, immediacy the heat was gone and the red glow was withheld into Terrador's tiny earth shield. It was only a matter of moments before the energy was expended from the attacker. His body had been completely incinerated in his desperate grab for historical immortality.

The Greatest Weapon had been exposed for a second time, however differently from the first; this attack had lost its face and failed its mission. The connection between the two attacks was not able to be made.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for returning to my writing after a long break from this series. With mid-terms over I'm going to get a lot more time to write, and it'll mostly be directed towards this. Also, look out for new Spyro's Legacy chapters that are coming here really soon._

_I hope that you have enjoyed and I hope to have you back for the next chapter :)_

_Thanks for everything,_  
_Cornys_

_Reading Grade Level: 7th Grade_  
_Reading Ease Rating: 74.3_

(Text Repaired: 5-7-10)


	3. Insight and Understanding

**_The Greatest Weapon: Vindication_**

**Chapter 3  
****Insight and ****Understanding**

Hours later Terrador found himself in the exact same spot that he had stood earlier, the same people gathered before him once more. "I apologize for the complications that followed our earlier meeting; we had no indication that such an attack was coming, and I acted in the best way that I saw fit to prevent it. I am sorry that nothing more could have been done."

A clamor arose from the entire audience, each individual tried in vain to be heard above the others. Terrador shook his head incredulity at the predictability of the situation, no matter what happened or was being talked about this was going to happen directly following his first statements. Fortunately, this time there were no fights though.

Terrador decided that he had had enough of this and waved the crowd silent. "Now, I understand that since you were all here and witnessed this incident that you will have more than the usual amount of questions. I have accommodated this extra time by allowing one of the guardians closest friends to answer the access questions. Now, I'm sure that in most of the time between the episode and now you have spent trying to figure out what exactly had happened. Though I cannot say for sure, I believe that a citizen of Warfang had something against somebody in attendance of this meeting or against our beliefs entirely.

"As for the means of attack, I can tell you for certain that he employed a furry attack. We have a team acting upon it right now, trying to gather as much information as possible in hopes that we may understand."

A few wings came up from the crowd before him and a few murmurs went between the assemblage; they wouldn't be content to listen much longer so he pointed towards one of the wings.

"What was your means of stopping this attack? It appeared to work extremely well out of typical combat; would it work in a usual fight?"

Terrador smiled at the thought of typical combat, honorable and glorious. He had not experienced the likes of typical combat for ages.

"It would, yes. It is currently included in the training of the twentieth year earth students, its energy expenditure it too great to be of any use real use though."

He pointed to another raised appendage in the crowd.

"It would seem that there have been two different attacks of the same sort within the last two days, would it be possible for them to be connected?"

Terrador was taken aback by the question, and didn't quite know how to react. The more that he thought about it though the more likely it seemed. This could be something to look into further in accordance with the team of moles who were investigating the case. He felt like saying that it was possible, but something in his mind told him that he shouldn't give too much information into the situation. "Until the investigation of this new incident is complete I cannot jump to conclusions on this subject."

Spyro could feel that something abnormal had happened because the movement of people from one side of town to the other was imbalanced. The swiftly setting sun seemed to be chasing the people away from it. He could not understand why, but he had a few ideas. Most of which only made himself further regret ever doing what he had done to Cynder and Beacon. He could have just let it go and acted like he hadn't seen anything. He could have just as easily walked down to the level below and forgot ever seeing it, but something had made him retaliate on the both of them without a second thought.

Sure he had been high on adrenaline and testosterone was thick in his blood after the fight, but nothing could have ever lead him to destroy Cynder now, could it?

Terrador sat down at his seat in the new dragon temple with a sigh. "So how'd it go?" Cyril asked him.

"Well, you could say that I had some interesting questions to say the least."

"Like what kind of debauchery was unleashed upon you during your formal address to the great public? After what you had done for them they should not have the right to ask questions anymore as the essence of their lives they can thank upon you!"

"Volteer, you know that they still have that right."

"Maybe, but perhaps they shouldn't use it as much either, so as soon as our lips go astray they will be right there begging for us to be replaced with some insubordinate youth that doesn't have a clue what he is doing."

"Now you know that they wouldn't replace us unless we really screwed up. After all we had aide-" he stopped, realizing that the reasoning for his statements was off track. With Spyro being held imprisoned after recent events it was more likely that they would want to replace them.

"You see, the reasons we once held to keep us around now pushes for us to be turned out of our position." Cyril explained, revealing his position on the matter.

"I just realized that" Terrador replied grimly. Silence went over the scene as they all recollected what had just been said and tried to find a solution.

Cyril finally spoke-up. "Well, I guess we had better find out who will judge Spyro's trial first before we do anything."

* * *

The Greatest Weapon sat just outside of the city walls watching as all of the events that it had planned come together. In the minds of many now, there needed to be change within Warfang. The old guardians needed replaced due to their close relations to the purple dragon. His original plan had Spyro leading a revolt against the guardians, but that now wasn't going to happen, the more gruesome route would have to be taken. Not like that bothered the Greatest Weapon though.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! oh, and the plot thickens! :) lol thank you for reading and please leave your comments._

_Thanks,_  
_Cornys_

_(Text Repaired: 5-7-10)_


	4. Manifest

_**The Greatest Weapon: Vindication**_

**Chapter 4  
Manifest**

* * *

Walter still stood at the podium in Terrador's place four hours later. The questions rolled in one right after the other; it seemed as though they would never end. Eventually the words that came out of his mouth felt as though they were not his own and at times he winced at the things he said as though someone else had said them. His stomach acids ate as the lining on his organ producing a sharp stomachache that he was not used to dealing with working in the kitchen. The odd sensation soon brought him to worry.

"You said that the possibilities for suspects in this case are practically endless, so how will the guardians possibly narrow down the list?"

"Thi'z person will be missed at home; eventually a family member will come forth. There are not many people that go mi'zing within the course of a week so it is from z'is list that we can easily find the correct dragon."

"Sir, you constantly are contradicting yourself, the people would like all of the correct facts. If you do not have them then you need to get off of the podium and let the guardians account for themselves what is going on."

Walter quickly tried to concoct a polite, but intelligible response that would get his point across. Eventually though he decided that such a response did not exist. "Madam, it is getting late, and I'm sorry that I cannot respond to questions with the clearest of explanations. It has been—,"

"Whoa, Walter, I can take it from here. Thank you for your inherently abysmal conference skills." Cyril addressed Walter taking his place at the podium and dismissing him.

As he left Walter muttered a few words of repugnance for what the session had turned into.

* * *

Walter having left, Cyril began. "Now I understand that you expect the guardians to have a selection for Spyro's trial. We have, but I don't think it is going to be who you expect it to be. I hope that you are able to see beyond the preconceived opinions that you may have of whoever we select. I believe that we have made the best choice that we had, and please show her the greatest of respect." Cyril turned his head towards the interior of the building "Shandra,"

* * *

Spyro paced back and forth within the cage in some sort of anticipation. Something was about to transpire. He could feel the tension in the air. Feelings towards the common order of things were falling apart, and the years they had all spent in hiding from Malefor had turned them all into something different.

A cool wind whipped through the cell and sent a chill down his back as though it came upon the whim of his thought. His teeth began to chatter uncontrollably from the rawness of the dark, the heat being generated from this slight muscle movement barely making a difference.

The streets had not fallen into the typical obscurity of night as they had the times before. Tonight groups roamed the road together speaking to one another whisperingly; their conversations meant for privileged ears only, and definitely not for him. They all seemed so restless. Rather it was the cold night or their adolescence that produced this feeling in Spyro's eyes he could not tell.

"Ignitus, what is it that is going on this night?" he asked looking up into the sky simply looking for a companion.

The starry sky had no reply for him. His solitude within the confines appeared to be unbreakable. Soon though, this would be over and his soul would be set free. He would be reunited with the all of his ancestors, he would finally get to meet his parents, and would at last get to make is much anticipated talk with Cynder. Right about now six feet under didn't seem like such a bad place to be to him; in fact that was where he hoped to be.

* * *

Shandra allowed the curtain to slide over her head and over her back. The audience looked at her now with blank stares; in a great contrast to the last time she had given such an address.

Her mind briefly jumped back in time and brought forward the ghosts of times past.

_She looked out upon the large gathered masses that stood watching her fixedly. She felt emotion grab hold of her as she realized what sentence she was about to cast down upon them all. Their lives as they knew them were ready to come crashing down to the ground. Malefor now wrought too great of a threat down upon the city to allow them to stay there._

"_My friends, the time has come that—," she stopped midsentence unable to continue as a fit of tears over came her. She fought through them. "Malefor now, is far too powerful for us to oppose… Our attack efforts have failed miserably and now, I'm afraid that we must vacate the city and move into hiding." She knew that her message had been given. There was so much more that she lusted to tell them all, as it was probably the last time she would be able to speak to many of them. Tears didn't allow it though. _

_She took a leave of absence immediately. Her lack of words saying more than what a million words ever could._

Her mind returned to the present, the former reality fading back into that simple memory. She took her place at the podium, taking in the blank faces now with a heightened sense of respect. Thankfully today her message was not quite as somber as that day.

* * *

The Greatest Weapon brought Shandra's memory fourth and watched as it transformed her feelings. "This is too easy" he laughed to himself; his stone mouth struggling to form the words that he desired.

His transformation into something more powerful was nearly complete now. Soon his crystal body would be fully mobile, and once that happened he would be nearly unstoppable.

The dark emotions would have to be stopped before they gave rise to a beast, a beast greater than anything that had ever existed, a dark crystal dragon.

The Greatest Weapon reached out to a member of the crowd listening to Shandra's speech and returned them to that terrible smell of burnt flesh that covered the town days after Spyro's outburst. As soon as the memory had concluded that individual knew exactly what he was going to ask should he get the chance.

"Manipulation, is easy"

* * *

_(Text Repaired: 5-7-10)_


	5. The Face Unveiled

**_The Greatest Weapon: Vindication_**

**Chapter 5  
The Face Unveiled**

* * *

"What evidence is there that Spyro mightn't have done this crime considering all of the evidence that there is available?" the influenced dragon in the crowd spoke up first as the round of questions began.

"There may be external forces that act upon the minds of all of us without our knowledge of them; it is the job of our government to determine that such factors did not contribute to the crimes committed. Once we are able to determine that this is not the case a typical punishment will be placed upon the offender as it has always been done."

Feeling confident in her response Shandy turned to another member of the masses and pointed towards them only to have another question burst forth from the previous. "When will we get the government of prior times back? For years we had lived in tranquility under the traditional system of government, the war with Malefor is over and the guardians are no longer needed. If given the time they will seize complete control of our society, and bend its rules into their favor. I demand that the advisory board be returned immediately under a threat of a civil war!"

Shandy drew herself back from the podium in surprise; the commotion that the harsh words had initiated drowning out her thoughts. She instinctively turned to her side and nodded at Terrador who stood just out of view ready to aid in such a situation.

The mob saw him at a glance, and most conversations were hushed up immediately, only the most radical ones continued. "If you desire the advisory board to return, I don't see how, nor why we would stop it."

The Greatest Weapon realized that his plan was going to be hindered in advance so he sought out Terrador at the front of the group and unannounced entered his thoughts. He dug through his memory bank and found a proper memory to project onto him at that time.

In the mean while the mod only fed The Greatest Weapon more power that was quickly being transformed into living extremities that would complete his full range of mobility, and allow him to accomplish the final of his plans. He smiled as he flexed his virgin fingers, their shiny black outlines hardly visible within the pitch black cave.

He attempted a step forward with his slowly forming left leg, but feeling his upper half start descending to the floor he quickly aborted this attempt.

It would only be a matter of time before he was fully developed, and at that point not much would be able to stop his plans.

* * *

Spyro felt the unsuppressed wind whistle through his legs, and below his underbelly from the confines of his prison. With each new gust it felt as though the air got colder and the air came at him with reborn intensity. The deserted walkways didn't allow this chill any out let and it was allowed to brood on the forefront of his mind. He surmised that the cold had kept the city cooped up in their rooms, but in reality almost everybody was crammed into the assembly hall debating the outcome of their society.

Old ghosts haunted his shallow day dreams as the wind seemed to whisper their audio. The words were just not clear enough to make out.

"If only, I could have somehow grabbed hold of myself," he told himself as a single tear drop cascaded halfway down his check until it froze into place.

If he hadn't known any better he would have sworn that the wind had replied him "It wasn't your fault."

Cynder set herself beside Spyro's cell as he beat himself up from the foolish mistakes he had made; Cynder sat there fully ready to forgive him for them, not ready to confront him though.

"If only, I could have somehow grabbed hold of myself," he uttered into the wind regretfully.

* * *

Terrador felt himself wander away from the situation at hand and tried to return him consciousness to the present, but the past called upon him to revisit it. Maybe this was what the ancestors needed him to do.

Vague childhood memories clouded out his vision, flashing images of elders and bodies speaking directly to him. They were not familiar; in fact they seemed to all be strangers to him. It wasn't until he found Ignitus speaking to him that the memory was cleared.

_"Now young one, I understand your feelings coming in here as a member of the youngest generation. This has got to be a strong burden upon you with none of your fellow year mates to accompany you in this venture, but what leads you to believe that Malefor may be practicing with dark elements?" a youthful Ignitus asked him intently._

_"Sir," he replied to the stranger, "I cannot be sure of what I saw, but I think I saw his sneaking out of the city and, when he returned he was carrying this black rock. I, I don't know for sure what it was or what he was doing with it. I don't want to get in trouble for misleading the Advisory Council."_

_Ignitus chuckled at him; probably in self-apprehension. "We only ask you to give you your observations. As long as you don't tell us you saw things you didn't you will be fine, Terrador. Thank you for your time."_

His vision returned to him and his memory's returned to their rightful place in his mind. His mind automatically drew the lines between those moments and the days that would come after that. Being more confident with his assertions might have made a difference in the rise of Malefor. Maybe he wouldn't have been educated in so many of the combat methods and the initial fights to condemn his mutiny may have succeeded.

Anger rose within him as these realizations all raced into his mind simultaneously making him more vulnerable. "Terrador, when should an election for this new board be held and who will determine the jurisdictions as entire sectors of the city have been lost. New boarders will need to be set and a general group of people to run it will have to be selected, whose job will this be?"

"I don't know," He burst out unintelligibly, "Right now this is supposed to be about Shandy being judge for Spyro's trial."

Suddenly his eyes were pulled from the audience and onto a creature the likes of which he had never seen. It radiated with a black glow that despite its color was bright enough to blind in its light.

Terrador's jaw dropped, and he pointed to the back of the room. A couple of heads followed his hand and then so did the rest all of them gaping in awe.

"You," the thing announced in a deep voice, pointing towards Terrador, "Are the reason for all of these things that are happening, Spyro, the furry attack on everybody, Malefor, all of it! If there hadn't been guardians in the first place then the world would have stayed at peace!"

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading as always and do not hesitate to leave your comments. The story didn't progress as much as I thought it would this chapter, but reguardless there are 2 or 3 chapters left. They will be posted in the next 2 weeks. I hope to hear from you in a review or P.M. sometime._

_Hope you enjoyed,  
__Cornys_

_(Text Repaired: 5-7-10)_


	6. Splitting of the Divide

_**The Greatest Weapon: Vindication**_

**Chapter 6  
Splitting of the Divide**

* * *

Terrador didn't know how to reply, what to say, the being was so odd that all thoughts were drawn out of him and his lips went dry.

"See? He can't even deny it." The being boasted confidently

In truth he couldn't prove the dark being to be wrong, for a moment he even thought that the comments could be true, but only for a second. "That cannot be!" Terrador proclaimed finally bringing the crowd's eyes back upon him momentarily.

The Greatest Weapon broadcast one of Ignitus's memories into the minds of the masses; this memory coming out of a vast memory bank that he had discovered in the cave where he had been created.

"_Now Malefor, I understand that the council had ruled that you shouldn't be given the full extent of your extra-elemental training, but as the Fire Guardian I now have the sole power to grant you this. If you are willing to go through with this course with me as your only teacher in confidence then I will be happy to teach you this course."_

"_I understand Ignitus; word will never get out through my mouth. Thank you for this opportunity."_

"_It would be my pleasure" Ignitus replied._

"These powers were used against you all in the bloody fighting that was to occur following this not more than a month later. Now that I have proved how the guardians had led to Malefor's rising, now it is time that I prove how Spyro's attack was brought on by the guardians."

"You accuse us of simply doing our jobs." Terrador protested confidently not backing down to fear.

The Greatest Weapon sought a memory he thought would bring Terrador to demise and once more broadcast it throughout the city's population.

"_Hey, Mal," Terrador called to a purple dragon that looked much like Spyro in an old time playground. _

_The purple dragon turned around and looked at Terrador, "Hey, Terrador, what took you so long getting out here?" he asked in a squeaky pre-teen voice._

"_Council Member Thomason made me finish my warfare fantasy paper."_

"_Oh, loser" he laughed, "What was yours about?"_

"_I was fighting off a bunch of very powerful dragons who had been corrupted by dark energies alongside of a lot of our class mates"_

"_Cool, we are going to have to do ours later this week. I think I'm going to do about the same thing." Malefor said._

"_You know what? You should make it a bit different though and be on the other side of the battle." He laughed._

_Malefor just laughed with him with an indifferent look on his face _

As soon as the memory ended The Greatest Weapon ordered them into action "You see? He is an agent of Darkness that seeks destruction! Don't just stand there! Kill him! Kill HIM!"

Terrador lifted his head high and made himself look as honorable as possible as he awaited the attack. Somehow the memories had brought him to the final conclusion that he had planted the entire cycle of violence into Malefor's mind. He was convinced that each of the guardians had led to the fall of the civilization that they were sworn to protect. He simply waited and hope for the release of his life. He decided that he had abused his life privileges and that it was time for them to be taken from him.

* * *

Spyro was awoken from a restless sleep by the shouts of a great mob that seemed to be gaining ground upon him in his imprisonment. They didn't shout anything in particular they were just shouting. Slowly the front of the pack came into view and a great number of unfamiliar dragons lead the group. Shandra flew in front of them all in a full-fledged retreat as they continued their steady march towards Spyro.

The time had finally come for his release from the material world. He had failed Cynder, and the rest of his race in the material world. He was meant to represent a great new age in the history of the dragon race and in an instant that purpose was forgotten. No longer would peace have a defender and those he had saved from the grasp of Malefor were likely now going to drive themselves into a more violent demise. They didn't know how to run a city or a civilization, and without Spyro and Ignitus's help the guardians would be hard pressed to keep things in line. He contemplated of events to come without knowing all of the facts; the facts were soon to be revealed to him though. He would only find a more gruesome truth.

The mob's features slowly became clearer, and what he had first thought to be a reddish trend of the forerunning members soon revealed to be blood stains upon them. Instantly he knew that something was terribly wrong with the situation.

He activated his dragon time off and on trying to monitor the entire crowd and their actions to determine a leader, but nobody stood out.

"_What is going on?" _he thought now attempting to read what they were doing. They closed in upon him quickly until they stopped abruptly nearly twenty yards away. Their angry faces seemed to lose all sense of emotion and went limp.

He moved from the back of his cage to the front end to get a closer view of the situation. He wouldn't have to wait long to figure out what was going on though.

"Ah, Spyro, my most successful of resistors, at last I am able to meet you face to face, We finally get to talk one to the other rather than a volley of mental attacks back and forth." said a dark crystal as it walked up to Spyro through the crowd.

"I don't understand what you are talking about." Spyro said honestly, in a voice that dripped with adrenaline.

"Oh, I was afraid that you wouldn't, let me explain for you. You see when you first were deciding whether or not to go with Cynder and Beacon around the city I was there in your mind trying to take you away from them where you would be mentally weaker. I was unable to influence you at all; it was only Beacon that was able to affect you minutely. You see all that has happened to you and the former guardians has been controlled by me and Beacon's control of feelings."

"How did Beacon learn how to do this? Why did he do this?"

"What does it matter to a dead dragon?"

"It matters more than you can imagine!" Spyro said in a fuming rage.

"All right, all right, calm down, I'll tell you" The Greatest Weapon said as Spyro backed down from the bars.

The two just stared at each other now neither saying anything. Spyro's eyes slowly began to close, and bit by bit his balance went away.

The Greatest Weapon laughed loudly as he celebrated the victory he had not won. Spyro bolt back up to the front of the cage "I'm waiting" Spyro said angrily.

The Greatest Weapon quit laughing and simply shrugged a black shoulder at him. "You are not meant to know, good bye Spyro, say hello to your guardian friends for me in the afterlife."

"_So that's what the blood is from"_ he realized sadly.

"Get him" The Greatest Weapon said to the traced dragons before they were released from it. Spyro knew that the time had finally came, he knew that the night was going to be his last, he was living his final moments now. There was only one thing left to do in this life, and in his final seconds he was to give dragon kind the greatest of gifts.

Spyro engaged dragon time and quickly released an ice shard into the back end of the cage that severed one of the bars in half. He drew up the biggest electricity attack that he could and then sent it out at the exact same time as he executed an earth furry.

The cage seamed un-phased, but Spyro knew better. He walked through the hole in the cage in a timeless movement that would allow him retribution.

He continued his walk ignoring all of the dragons who were swiping at him with everything they could to destroy their savior. Dragon time made them unable to strike him though.

Spyro arrived in the clearing where the Greatest Weapon was at and didn't falter at its apparent apprehension.

"You know, son, I always knew that you would be the end of me."

Spyro knew that the Greatest Weapon would have some way of repelling his attack, and discounted the statement as a ploy to save his life.

"Nice try," Spyro chided as he felt his dragon time energy expire and all of those around the clearing closed in upon the pair not having enough time to react, only to move towards them a bit.

Spyro leapt towards the Greatest Weapon with his claws ready, his tail extended in case he moved away from the attack.

The Greatest Weapon stood in place honorably as Spyro's claws ripped down into his crystalline body and tore the being in half. All of Spyro's energy was dissolved into the thing, but it didn't matter. Its fate was going to come in hand with his.

With the moment gone and the deed done, all of the dragons stood around him festering in the realization their leader had been killed.

"_I think it's time that we are all reunited" _Spyro thought just before his life was extinguished by those he had just freed.

* * *

_**A/N: **Wow, it has been forever hasn't it? I'm sorry, but things have been going crazy here. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and seeing that it's the 2nd to last chapter I hope I didn't mess it up with the break for you guys. I'm starting work on a new story and then I'm going to update from there based on story popularity._

_Any kind of feedback is appreciated; the new story is going to be called "Dark Shrouds Rising"_

_Thanks,_  
_Cornys_

_(Text Repaired: 5-7-10)_


	7. Reunion

**_The Greatest Weapon: Vindication_**

**Epilogue  
Reunion**

* * *

Spyro knew that the time would come, and after a couple of days of brooding over his eventual demise, he had decided there was nothing more to do but welcome it. He felt no pain, he no longer had to wonder why he had been killed, the answers came to him freely and without effort as though a waterfall of knowledge was being dumped into his brain.

"It was some ride wasn't it, Spyro?" a familiar voice asked welcoming him into the next world.

"Yes, Ignitus, it sure was." he replied smiling back at the new chronicler.

"Life, it always is the grandest of rides, and now that yours has reached an end you will now begin to fight to return to its glory, only to find that such a glory will never be yours again. Trust me I have gone through this same experience myself many times over. I think that only Shandra can relent my self-pity now."

"Yeah, I saw here just before my time passed, I think she's trying to escape back here to be with you."

Ignitus laughed at him briefly, "You'll get used to this life eventually."

"Oh, yeah, you already know that." Spyro chuckled briefly.

"You would like to see Cynder?"

"Yes," Spyro exclaimed his face lighting up as the joys their love had brought them returned to him and flooded out the lust for a return to life.

Cynder eased around the corner of the chronicler's chamber and at her first glimpse of Spyro's beaming face she full on charged at him in excitement. Spyro charged back at her and they collided into a warm embrace in the center of the room, no words needing to be said for the moment.

"Spyro," Cynder muttered lovingly.

"Cynder" Spyro returned.

"I'm sorry that," Cynder was cut off.

"There is no need for that now; there was nothing that either of us could have done. Beacon had been taken in by The Greatest Weapon. There was absolutely nothing that you or I could have done." Spyro encouraged.

"I missed you," Cynder replied pulling her head back from Spyro's shoulder and looking him square in the eye.

"I missed you too," Spyro replied moving in on Cynder's lips and slowly, gently kissing her.

Terrador came into the room along with the other guardians as the walls of the room seemed to fall away into an open view of the starry sky.

"I never thought this day would come," Terrador muttered under his breath while taking in a full view of the sky. "It appears that we have all failed at our jobs just when they were almost complete."

"Not so fast Terrador," opposed Ignitus who was gleaming with happiness. "With the guidance we have given them they will be able to keep control of themselves once again just as they had before Malefor. It seems that we have done them enough Terrador, they can get by without us now, and I think that is the greatest of things that we could have given them. Thanks to Spyro, now they are free from the opposition of dark energy once more. The Greatest Weapon was a manifestation of all of the fear they had, and it simply played on those fears to take the order, us, down."

"I don't think that it could have happened any better." Cyril announced.

So the world was free of darkness for the time being, but so long as there is good in the world there will be bad, this fate is inevitable of all things. Someday a new evil would arise and the dragons that had been saved by Spyro, Cynder and the guardians would have to bring up a resistance to it, but for now all was well.

"Oh, Ignitus, can I meet my parents now that I'm passed?" Spyro asked.

"You have already met them," he replied looking down upon him indifferently.

"Shandra is your mother, and you killed your father."

"That was my father?"

"Yes, I am afraid so. A close and odd encounter with a dark crystal when me and Shandra had hid in a cave from Malefor must have somehow concepted you. We may never know how or why, I can only tell you that it is. Even the darkest of things are able to create good, Spyro, don't make much of your father."

"Oh, I won't, I'm more Flash's son than I was that things anyhow."

"Spyro, you know who that reminds me of?" Cynder asked.

"What?"

"Sparx, I miss that crazy little dragon fly."

"Yes, he needs to hurry up and get here too" Spyro laughed.

"You wishing that I was dead already are you?!" asked a yellow adult dragon fly that look all so familiar.

"Sometimes I do!" Spyro laughed flying over to him and gently putting him between his paws.

"Oh, come on! It's not fair!" he laughed from inside Spyro's hands.

Eventually they all started playing around letting themselves revert to a second childhood, their work done, their obligations complete. Joy for them now was endless. Even though they never again would ponder in the greatness of life, they had something even more to subside with: each other and that truly was all that they needed.

* * *

_**A/N: **With my final days on this archive coming upon me now I felt that this was a most appropriate ending to my most popular series. I usually mar my endings with a dark and light out come and I think I have gone with a lighter side in this one. I'd like to thanks everybody who has stuck through this one and read it, it is you guys that allow this place to keep going._

_I'd like to take this opportunity to announce a final set of Stories that I am going to simply call the "Salute to You" tour. I've got two story ideas lined up that I've been asked to do by readers more than a few times and now I think it's time that I actually do what the fans want me to. I attract two different kinds of readers so I'm going to write two completely different kinds of stories._

_The first and the most popular one I've been asked to write is going to be called "Mating Season" you can guess what that's going to be about._

_The second one doesn't have a title yet, but it's going to be something like Spyro's Legacy II: Resurrection and Salvation, but in my new writing style and form readers have told me something like this would be amazing._

_All comments are welcome, and as always thank you for reading,_  
_Cornys_

_(Text Repaired: 5-7-10)_


End file.
